A new type of vegetarian
by isayamazing
Summary: What if Bella never found the meadow that day? Instead, she meets a new vampire. AU, no werewolves
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. Sad.**

I couldn't find the meadow again.

I wandered in the woods for hours, each time searching for that telltale glimpse of bright sunlight leading me into the meadow. However, each time I ran towards it, it disappeared, leaving me even more lost than I had been before. I guess that Edward was right when he said he would leave no trace of his existence. Not only was I missing his pictures and his music, but now the meadow, the place that I had always thought of as ours and ours alone.  
Maybe it was better that I didn't find it. Maybe this way I could really have a clean break.

Still, it felt like another hole was being ripped in my heart, this time not only caused by Edward, but also by Jacob. I hadn't realized how much I'd come to rely on him. With him refusing to return my calls, it was as if all the warmth had left my body; my sun had gone away, leaving me in eternal night.  
I sat down and cried.

* * *

I don't know how long I stayed there for.

I cried until my eyes were red and raw. I felt better though. Each tear had released some of my anger and sadness piece by piece, drop by drop.

I started to get up, but realized that I was not alone in the forest. There was a rustle in the leaves behind me, and I could hear ragged breathing. I turned around and there, staring at me, was a huge grizzly bear.

Different scenarios passed through my head. I had never worried about animals in the forest before, because I had always been with him. Was I supposed to hold out my arms and make myself bigger? Crouch into a ball? Yell and scream?

Before I could decide on a course of action, the bear started to move closer towards me, at first cautiously, but then faster and faster.

I knew that no matter what I did, he would catch me, so I closed my eyes, and waited for the attack to come.

* * *

It didn't though.

Instead, I heard a thud and the sickening crack of bones breaking. I looked up to see something shocking.

The bear was now on the ground, dead and with an obviously broken neck. On top of him was a man sucking at his neck greedily.

For one brief moment my heart fluttered. For the first time in months, it was reacting, filling me with hope. Edward?

But no. The hair was wrong. Instead of the messy bronze hair I was used to this stranger had dark brown, nearly black hair.

I stood for what seemed like hours, watching this stranger draining the beast of its blood. Finally, he took his last sip, and stood up. It was then when he noticed me.

He was beautiful- there was no doubt about it. His hair contrasted with the paleness of his skin, and his cheekbones looked as though they had been carved out of marble. His lips were full and, even with blood drying at the corners, seemed perfectly delectable.

Shock filled his eyes…his shining topaz eyes.

"Who are you?"

**Please review- it makes me happy!**


	2. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. Sad.**

**Just a clarification: this was originally printed as part of the first chapter, but I decided I wanted to split it up. Thank you so much everyone who has read this, and even more so for the people who have reviewed/put me on alert! I'll try to have a new chapter up within the next day**

Relief flooded his face when I asked that question. A smile played at the corner of his perfect lips.

"I would have thought your first question would have been what am I," he said in a silky-smooth deep voice.

I blushed. "I guess this plays into my lack of self-preservation. You are a vampire, aren't you?"

His grin got even broader. "I am. You are the first human I've met to ever know that; they usually just think I'm doing the heroin chic look or something." His smile stopped abruptly. "Shouldn't you be scared of me?"

"You don't feed on humans- I can tell that by your eyes, and by the fact that you ran at the bear and not me. Also, you saved me. If anything, I owe you a thank you."

"No thank you need- I didn't even notice you actually, I was just thirsty, and the bear was so appealing that I didn't really see anything else."

I frowned. "I don't smell appealing to you?" That couldn't be right.

"Well, when I was a human, I was a pretty hard core vegetarian. So, when I got bitten, I guess it just kinda stayed that way, you know? I mean, I didn't care for meat in my human life, so I guess now I don't care for the preferred…meat, if you will, of vampires. Human blood never really smelled like anything, so I never had the urge for it like I do animal blood. Not that you don't smell nice though." He winked at that, and I blushed pretty heavily. It was a good thing my blood didn't appeal to him, or else I would probably have been dead by then.

"But where are my manners? I was going to introduce myself before we got sidetracked," he continued. "I'm Adrian. Nice to meet you."

"Bella."

He offered his hand to me to shake. However, no sooner had I grabbed it did I realize that his idea of a handshake involved a grip so firm that it crushed my hand.

I pulled my hand away quickly. "God dammit!"

He stared at me, perplexed. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes dammit, YOU CRUSHED MY FREAKIN' HAND! When was the last time you shook someone's hand?"

"That wasn't a vampire? About…ten years ago…" He looked at his hand, shocked at its power. "I didn't realize I was that strong."

"Of course you are, you idiot, you're a goddamned vampire!"

At this point he was fighting a smirk at the corner of those perfect lips. That just enraged me further. "Don't you dare smile at me! You broke my hand! It was nice meeting you, but if you excuse me, I am going back to my car. Bye!"

I stomped off, not looking back at that stupid pretty boy.

"Bella! Bella wait!"

**Please review- it makes me happy!**


	3. Walking

**I just realized that I accidentally made the language for this story French. Oops. That would explain all the french reviewers. Je suis très désolée à propos de la bouleversement, mais merci pour la lire tout la même! (hope that wasn't too horrible)**

**So, onto the disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, and so one**

Of course, I had forgotten about the whole super-speed thing that vampires happened to have.

I had not been stomping away for more than three seconds when Adrian ran in front of me and stopped me.

"Bella, please wait! I'm sorry I hurt you, but please let me make it up to you!"

"I don't need you to make it up to me! Just get out of my way!" I snarled with as much venom as I could muster. I started to stomp off again.

"Well, at least let me help you get out of the forest! You're going in entirely the wrong direction if you want to get out of here."

I stopped. He had a point there.

"Fine. But we are WALKING. I don't care if my hand is broken, I want to move at a normal speed!"

At this point, I could tell that he was trying his hardest not to laugh. However, when it just took just one more glare from me to make him burst into full-blown laughter.

"What is so funny? You think my desire to walk is silly?" I was mad now.

"No! It's your expression!" I narrowed my eyes at him. He attempted to clarify. "You look like you're trying so hard to be angry, but I can tell that you really just want to laugh with me at the bizarreness of the situation! I mean, I am just doing my everyday thing, get myself a nice juicy bear, when all of a sudden I see this girl who just happens to know how to recognize a vampire AND doesn't seem to be freaked out by the fact that she is talking to a member of the undead. And then, of course, there is the fact that I just broke your hand by doing something normal humans do every day."

He looked at me, searching for a smirk. I refused to give in, but I knew it was only a matter of time before I broke.

He started to make faces at me. When he started to do a full-fledged fish face, complete with waving hand fins, I lost it. My anger evaporated, and I laughed so loud the birds flew from the trees.

"What type of self-respecting vampire makes fish faces? You guys are supposed to smile, or sneer, or make some sort of scary expression!"

He grinned at me. It wasn't the crooked smile I had come to expect from _him_, but it was nice all the same. More than nice. It made me smile, and gave me a nice warm feeling I hadn't felt in a long time. I had forgotten how easy it could be just to smile and joke around.

The walk went by quickly, and soon we were at my car.

"That wasn't so bad, walking normally, huh?" I smiled at him.

That was weird. Smiles didn't usually come so easily to me. The only time I had smiled at all recently had been with Jake, and since he had disappeared, I had felt a cold in my chest, like something was missing. Weird, though- I didn't feel that right now.

"No, I suppose walking normally has its perks, particularly since we were only a half mile away from the parking lot."

He laughed as it dawned on me how incredible convoluted my path had been that afternoon.

I smacked him on the arm, but unfortunately, it was with my hurt hand, and it sent another wave of pain through my hand.

"Whoa there!" He said cheerfully. "If you're going to try and hurt me, at least wear a boxing glove so you don't hurt yourself!"

Stupid indestructible vampire.

"Listen, you are in no shape to drive right now. I'll drive you to the hospital."

"No!" No one was going to drive my car but me, particularly not some guy I had only met half an hour before.

"Listen, I won't take no for an answer!"

Next thing I knew, Adrian had stolen the keys from me.

"Hey!"

"We can do this the hard way, or we can do this the easy way. Either way, I will end in that driver's seat!"

I wouldn't give in so easily. "No!"

"Fine then, hard way it is!"

Next thing I knew, I was strapped into my car, and Adrian was behind the steering wheel, leaving the forest far behind.

"You will not get away with this!" I cried.

He just smiled at me and drove faster.

"We'll see."

**Please make me happy and review! I am working for about 12 hours straight tomorrow setting up a bead show, so I would be very happy to come home to lots and lots of nice reviews!**


End file.
